


In His First Life

by fakechild



Series: Scar from a Leap, Heal with a Step [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Tim Drake Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakechild/pseuds/fakechild
Summary: “You know, Little Bird always wanted a little brother”:“What’s going on?” Clark asked.“You. Tell. Me.” Conner gritted out before harshly getting out of Diana’s grip, much to her shock.:“Happy Birthday, Babybird”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Klarion & Teekl, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Scar from a Leap, Heal with a Step [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121426
Comments: 26
Kudos: 198





	In His First Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special chapter for one of the main stories in The Drake Heir series. I would suggest reading the first three chapters of ‘The Drake Kid’ but this could also be read as a standalone. Hope you enjoy it!

Klarion teleported to Gotham and landed inside Red Robin’s perch. Everything in the perch was organised neatly, it was as if Tim knew he would really _die_ on his mission in finding Bruce. Teekl let out a sad sound. He gave her a small pet on the head “Little Bird is in a better dimension now” and received a small grumble in return.

Klarion heard a faint sound of footsteps landing behind him, evoking a low growl from Teekl. He gave a sigh “What are you doing here, _Batman and Robin_ ”

“That’s our line, Klarion” Dick, wearing his Batman suit, said with a low tone.

“I never knew that Little Bird still allowed his sad excuse of _brothers_ to enter his lovely place” Klarion bluntly stated, enjoying how Dick flinched from his words.

Damian clicked his tongue “I see Drake started lounging around with his fellow scum, good for him, he finally knows his place”

Klarion stared at Robin with rage in his usual mischievous eyes and hesitantly stopped Teekl from sinking her claws into Robin. He let out a dark laugh “What place, you mean _six feet under?_ I am genuinely surprised by your respect for the dead.” Klarion coldly said, earning shocked looks from the two vigilantes.

“...W-what do you m-mean s-six feet u-under?!” he stuttered, his Batman voice gone and replaced by Dick Grayson. 

“The Justice League is currently in possession of Little Bird’s evidence right? They manage to pull out Bruce Wayne out of the time stream two days ago” Klarion said and earned a shaky nod from Dick. “Didn’t you even think to check where Little Bird is?” he asked rhetorically.

He laughed sarcastically when he received a predictable ‘no’ and gave the two a nasty glare “Wow and the family of the year award goes to the _Waynes._ Even after receiving all the evidence that Timothy acquired until _death_ , just to make sure your father is saved. I might as well bury Little Bird _myself_ and call Superboy and Impulse as well, you know his _real family_ ”

“How did yo-

“Know Little Bird’s circumstances? Know that the former dead heroes were alive again? I’m Klarion Bleak, _the Witch Boy_ , and most importantly, someone who actually cares for Little Bird” Klarion dryly cutted Dick off. 

Teekl let out a small hiss at the two as Klarion bid the duo a goodbye “I’ll have to go now, Teekl hates the smell of pretentious _scum_ and I still need to give Superboy and Impulse their best friend’s body to have it properly buried in Kansas”

“W-wait what!”

“Expect a visit from the whole Titans Team, it will be an amusing show to see how you bats and the rest of the Justice League explain to them why you all left Little Bird alone, called him _crazy_ and still have the audacity to have a bullshit attitude when he’s already dead” Klarion chuckled.

Before disappearing with Teekl, Klarion turned to Damian “You know, Little Bird always wanted a little brother, even planned on passing Robin to _you_ . He knew you’d be the best Robin that Gotham will ever have but you easily tossed him aside like he’s a _pest_ , even wanting him _dead_. You must be _ecstatic_ that he’s gone now, no more _competitions_ for you.”

:

Conner Kent was desperate, he recently returned from the dead with Bart and now his best friend was missing. It didn’t help that he couldn’t hear Robin’s heartbeat anymore which could only mean one thing but he refused to believe it and hoped that Robin would come back. His hope disappeared when Klarion entered their tower and gently placed Robin’s pale, unscarred and unmoving body on the couch.

The whole Titans knew that Klarion couldn’t have been involved with Robin's death. The witch had a soft spot for Robin, showing it in little ways by only hexing Robin with funny enchantments and even saved Robin one time from a mission that had gone bad. 

“H-how?” Bart whispered with tears falling down his face.

Klarion stared at the looks of shocks and grief the Titans harboured on their faces. “Little Bird went off to find clues but he didn’t make it out alive” he answered.

“Clues for what?” Conner asked with a broken voice.

“Batman. After you and Bart died, Batman was killed by Darkseid but Tim didn’t accept it. He went off on a solo mission to find him, saying something about Batman being lost in the time stream” Cassie answered “He told me about it and I tried to tell him. I told him not to go. That he was wrong and just grievi- 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Amazonian” Klarion cutted her off with a small frown. “Bruce Wayne has been retrieved from the time stream a few hours ago. The Justice League received the data that Timothy retrieved during his solo quest after he was stabbed in the spleen and died.”

“What?” Cassie blurted out with surprise, Raven and Beast Boy also had looks of surprise.

“Why do you three look so shocked?! He went on a suicide mission alone and you all let him! What the hell!” Bart exclaimed with anger in his eyes. 

Cassie only had regret on her face “You should’ve heard him, he just lost you both an-

“He’s Tim! He’s a genius that could see underneath the underneath and you know that.” Conner exploded with anger and frustration “If me and Bart were alive, we would’ve gone with him, _Titans Together_ remember?”

Cassie, Raven and Beast Boy only had a look of shame on their faces. “I know what I did was wrong but I tried to call him and search for him but he was gone” Cassie said with frustration. 

“We tried to search for him but the JLA heard about his journey and called him _crazy_ and decided that Tim gets sent to _Arkham_ for rehabilitation. They even decided to watch over us, just in case we go off to Tim or get _killed_ from doing so. They deemed Tim as _dangerous_ to us” Raven said with rage in her usual monotone voice.

“They _what?_ ” Conner and Bart asked with uncontrollable rage.

Klarion stood silently and stared at Tim’s pale and clean - _too clean_ \- body that was recently dumped in the pit. “Then, why weren’t the bats with him or at least protected him? Dick would’ve believed him, Tim is his family, his brother.” Bart asked.

Klarion exhaled a long breath out before telling the whole Titans what he knew and with every word that came out from his mouth, the angrier the faces of the whole Titans team became. After telling the whole team, Klarion paid his respects and condolences to the team and disappeared.

Cassie, still sniffling, watched as Conner lifted up Tim’s _prone and cold body_ from the couch. “We’re burying him in Kansas where the view of the sunset, he loved so much can be seen. The bats don't deserve him. We’re his family, h-he’ll appreciate it” Conner murmured before walking off.

Bart placed a comforting hand on Cassie’s shoulder “He wouldn’t blame you or anyone. Acknowledging what you did wrong and apologising for it, Tim would have forgiven you” he said before looking at Raven and Beast Boy, both had looks of devastation, regret and anger in their faces “any of you”

:

Clark Kent watched as Bruce slowly walked in the Watchtower’s physical therapy room. After receiving the mountain of evidence from Red Robin, everyone in the league started planning on retrieving Bruce. Booster Gold managed to find Bruce quickly without complications, thanks to Red Robin’s accurate data and computation. A week after retrieving his best friend, He was glad that Bruce was slowly recovering his strength and health.

A sudden crash was heard and Clark immediately sped towards it. He furrowed his brows upon seeing the whole Titans in the main floor of the tower, Diana holding Conner back surprisingly with difficulty and Dick on the floor holding his bruised cheek.

“What’s going on?” Clark asked.

“You. Tell. Me.” Conner gritted out before harshly getting out of Diana’s grip, much to her shock. 

“Tell me how all of you _heroes_ casted Red Robin off, called his theory a huge bull then left him to go on a mission that left him dead and when you were all proven wrong, no one tried to find him! Why? cause all of you decided that he should fucking go to Arkham!” 

“What did you just say?” Bruce asked with a tightened jaw as he slowly walked in front of Conner while being accompanied by Wally.

“Tim was stabbed in the spleen while he was out finding clues of you being lost in time _alone_ cause _everyone_ here thought he lost his mind and deemed him dangerous for the Titans to go after him. He died with the three assassins he was with after being ambushed by an enemy of the LoA”

“Then he was a fool for working with grandfather” Damian snarked out and earned a glare from the whole Titans team.

Bruce ignored Damian’s remark “Why would he work under Ra’s?” he asked Conner.

“Since out of all people here, Ra’s fucking Al Ghul believed his theory and offered _his assistance_ . Tim, being convinced that it was his duty to be of _use_ for you Waynes, agreed with Ra’s deal” Conner explained with rage in his eyes.

Bart stepped beside Conner “Not to mention, no one even thought of following where Tim was, didn’t even realise that Tim died alone in the desert and that fucking Ra’s al Ghul dumped his body in the pit but unlike the three assassins, Tim didn’t wake up.” 

“ _He’s. Fucking. Dead._ ” Bart said together with a dark voice.

Conner laughed bitterly “He’s never returning back. Our leader and best friend’s dead for good because you arrogant assholes thought he was a _lunatic_ and even _his own brothers_ wanted him in Arkham.”

Bruce looked with silent fury at the league and had to control the gnawing feeling of breaking down upon hearing Tim’s death. _He was mostly mad at himself for failing another son._

Dick looked away in shame with tears filling in his eyes and his fist tightly clenched. _He failed his little brother and now he’s gone._

Damian furrowed his brows, feeling lost onto why he felt sad and regret upon hearing about Drake. He didn’t know why he felt like he wanted to cry upon realising that Drake is dead and never coming back. _He didn’t realise that he lost a brother, a brother that only wanted to be a good older sibling, a family to him. A brother he wanted dead and now that brother’s gone._

Superman, Wonderwoman and the rest of the Justice League had mixed looks of shame and regret. _Nobody in the tower uttered a word about the fallen hero that they had tossed away._

:

Klarion and Teekl silently stood in front of Tim’s grave. Klarion placed one white chrysanthemum on top of the newly covered grave. He patted a man’s shoulder and whispered “He’s in a better place” before teleporting off.

The man opened the latch on his helmet and dropped down unto one knee. “Hey Timbo, guess I missed your funeral.” he said with a broken chuckle, gently placing a white lily on top of the flower Klarion placed with shaky fingers.

Roy Harper and Kori, Arsenal and Starfire, stared at their best friend’s shivering form and gave the grave a look of sadness. Roy walked towards the man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while looking at the inscription. “Hey Tiny Tim, you really should have waited before we declared you as an official outlaw” 

“Who will help me tame these two now, Little Red” Kori whispered as she lightly sniffled, crouching beside the man’s other free side. The three silently stared at the grave.

_Timothy Jackson Drake_

_Hero, Titan, Friend, Family_

“I should’ve been with him.” the man muttered after a long silence. “Maybe, he’d still be alive and I could’ve beaten the shit out of the league and bats.” he said angrily with his fist clenching hard.

“Jay, we were on a mission for over a year. Tiny Tim even threatened you to come with us or else he’ll lock your Jane Austen collection in an unbreakable safe, remember?” Roy said.

“Roy is correct. Little Red would not blame you for this. If he would blame someone, it would be the people that left him alone.” Kori said with a hint of anger in her voice when she remembered Klarion’s explanation.

“It’s just not fair! Why him! He’s the best Robin, the one thing that actually glued the fucking bats together! How could they!” Jason frustrated out and sees _green_ again after controlling it for a year but he didn’t lose control. Doing the breathing technique that Tim taught him, Jason’s eyes slowly reduced back to its teal colour.

Roy and Kori gasped upon seeing Jason placing a silver band on top of the grave before covering it up with dirt. 

“You wer-

“Dude…”

“I was gonna confess when we got back from our year-long mission and give him this promise ring” Jason said with a bitter smile. 

Harsh rain started pouring over the grave, quickly drenching the three unbothered outlaws. “I also planned on marrying him if we worked out, you know” Jason continued, his voice breaking.

Roy could only stare at his best friend with a sad expression while Kori let out a few tears. “It’s alright though” Jason choked out. “Klarion said that he couldn’t be revived by the damn pit and could rest peacefully now” he smiled lightly before gesturing for his two best friends to leave him for a few moments.

When the two left, Jason stared at Tim’s grave “Wherever you are, I hope you know that you are always gonna be my Robin. Even after I tried to kill you, you didn’t give up on me, not even once because of your stubbornness. I just fucking wish I got to tell you how much I love you, Tim.”

Standing up, Jason wiped out the lone tear that fell down and stared up at the sky. The rain was slowly stopping, which made him give off a small smile

“Happy Birthday, Babybird”


End file.
